familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Clara Freudenberg (1889-1959)
Clara Freudenberg (1889-1959) never married. (b. September 9, 1889, 89 Adam Street, Hoboken, Hudson County, New Jersey 07030-2401, USA - d. November 02, 1959, Keansburg, Monmouth County, New Jersey, 07734, USA) Parents *Max S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) *Eloise Lindauer II (1860-1935) Birth She was born on September 9, 1889 at 89 Adam Street, Hoboken, New Jersey. Siblings Eloise and Max had 15 children, 9 lived to adulthood, and 5 of them had children and grandchildren. *Babyboy Freudenberg (1879) who died as an infant. *Max S. Freudenberg II (1881) who died as an infant. *Ada Augusta Freudenberg (1885-1957) who married Ralph Kohlman (1885-1957) the printer *Charles Fredrick Freudenberg (1887-1942) who married Julia Mary Buttomer (1883-1973) and is the one sibling with only a single photograph *Jenny Gertrude Freudenberg (1888) who died as an infant *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) who worked as a real estate broker and married Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) *Max Freudenberg III (1893-aft1900) who lived till at least 7 years old and appears on the 1900 census and may be buried in Hoboken Cemetery *Louis Julius Freudenberg I (1894-1918) who died in World War I *Harry Freudenberg (1895-1896) who died as an infant *Richard F. Freudenberg (1896-1988) worked as a chemical salesman and married Charlotte C. Kahrar (1897-1963) *Eloise Freudenberg (1898) who died as an infant *Eugene Freudenberg I (1900-1956) who worked as a freight handler and married Florence Catherine Skinner (1901-1986) *Ralph Freudenberg (1903-1980) who worked as a typesetter for the New York Times and he married Nora Belle Conklin (1902-1963) and later married Lottie Dombrowska (1916-1995) *Grace May Freudenberg (1904-1981) who married George Dewey Sanford I (1898-1965) and he worked in Ralph Kohlman's print shop Education He dropped out of school after completing the 8th grade according to the 1940 United States Census. He would have been around 13 and it would have been around 1902. Never married Clara never married and she took care of her mother when the family lived in a 2-family house in Jersey City. Clara and her mother lived in the apartment under her brother: Richard F. Freudenberg (1896-1988). Memories of Clara Freudenberg *Selma Louise Freudenberg (1920- ) says: She had a tragic love affair, then never married. She may have had some psychological problems. She went into a decline after losing her job and never recovered. Once Ralph Herman Freudenberg I (1931-1992) made a prank phone call to Clara by disguising his voice and asking her for a date. She got dressed up and of course no one showed up. Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987), the estranged wife of her brother, Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968), took care of Clara for a while, but found her to be too sarcastic and she ended up living in her brother Arthur's house, in Keansburg. Death She died in Keansburg, New Jersey of a heart attack. Funeral notice Her funeral notice appeared in the Jersey Journal on Wednesday, November 04, 1959 and reads as follows: Freudenberg - Clara, on November 2, 1959, of 136 Cottage Street, Jersey City; sister of Arthur, Richard, Ralph, and Mrs. Grace Sanford. Relatives and friends are invited to attend the funeral service at the Otto Mack Funeral Home, Central Avenue and Hutton Street, Jersey City, Thursday, November 5th at 2 p.m. Interment Flower Hill Cemetery, North Bergen. Burial She was buried in the Freudenberg family plot in Flower Hill Cemetery, North Bergen, New Jersey: *Maximilian S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) *Eloise Lindauer II (1860-1935) *Louis Julius Freudenberg I (1894-1918) *Charles Fredrick Freudenberg (1887-1942) *Eugene Freudenberg I (1900-1956) *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) Portraits Image:Freudenbergs and unknown family circa 1915-1918 95compression adjusted.jpg|1915-1918 circa Image:Freudenberg 023.gif|1915-1918 circa Image:7584834 1081469324a.jpg|1915-1918 circa Image:Freudenberg-Clara 1934July1 matavan Beach 90quality.jpg|1934 July 1 at Cliffwood Beach, New Jersey Documents Image:NewJerseyStateCensus1895 15661487.jpg|1895 New Jersey census Image:Freudenberg-Clara 1924 1926 bank color.png|1924-1926 bank account Image:Freudenberg-Clara 1935March30.png|1935 insurance form File:1940 census Freudenberg-Richard page1of2.jpg|1940 US census Image:Freudenberg-Clara death certificate.gif|1959 death certificate Image:Flower Hill sexton card.png|Sexton card External links *Findagrave: Clara Freudenberg Category:Burials at Flower Hill Cemetery, North Bergen, New Jersey Category:Non-SMW people articles